I Will Be the Death of You
by Southern Steel
Summary: He stands before me, eyes burning gold, hand outstretched and a scream breaks through, piercing my ears. It is unearthly, unhuman, the scream of someone dying. A sorcerer. Merlin is a sorcerer.


**Category: Gen, AU  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur, Merlin. None.  
Rating/Warnings: T for descriptiveness and Dark Arthur.  
**

**Author's note: I've started listening to the band Breaking Benjamin and I happened to listen to their song "Breath" and at the line "I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind" I immediatly thought of Merlin. I've never wrote from Arthur's perspective before, I tend to stick with Merlin, Mordred, and Morgana, but his perspective just works. I hope you enjoy. Most italized words are lyrics from the song, except when Arthur is calling Merlin... :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin in any way, shape, form, or fashion. I do own the DVD's if that counts for anything. No? :( I also do not own any of the lyrics used from the song "Breath" they belong solely and completly to the band Breaking Benjamin. **

* * *

_I Will Be the Death of You_

He stands before me, eyes burning gold, hand outstretched. The sudden wind wips his brown jacket behind him, his black hair waving as the wind increases. I can only watch, paralyzed, as the enemy force backs away in fear, shock and terror on their faces. It is the last thing I see as the dust swirls up, hiding them from view. A scream breaks through, piercing my ears. It is unearthly, unhuman, the scream of someone dying.

And then the dust is gone, the wind ceasing to a complete stand still. His hand falls to his side slowly, the gold fading back to blue. He stands there, not moving, and I just stare at the space before us. The enemy, all fifty of them, lie dead, eyes wide open, their final moments of terror plain on their faces. One's mouth remains open, hands clutching at his heart, and I know him to be the source of the unearthly scream.

I look over slowly and meet his eyes. _I see nothing in _his _eyes, and the more I see the less I like. _He just stands their, breathing heavily-out of exhaustion, adrenoline, or fear I don't know. A flicker of fear passes through his eyes, but it's gone just as fast and I'm not sure if I imagined it or not.

A sorcerer. Merlin is a sorcerer. Merlin is a _liar. _For years he has stood by my side, talked back to me, been there for me, been right in the very heart of Camelot and he had never told me the truth. A sorcerer. _I know nothing of _his _kind,, _save what my father has taught me, but I don't need to _reveal _his _evil mind. _He has done that himself.

I had always trusted him, always talked to him, always confided in him. He had been my best friend, the closest I had to a brother. _And he had lied to me. _My breath seems to hitch in my throat as it hits me full on. Merlin, my best friend, my brother, is a sorcerer. Is a liar. Is _evil._

"Why?" I choke out, my hand closing on the hilt of my sword.

"Arthur, please." He pleads, taking a hesitant step forward. "I only use my magic to protect you."

He takes another step forward and I pull my sword, holding it toward him. It shakes slightly, but he doesn't seem to notice. I say nothing and he falls silent, eyes wide and sudden fear filling them. But my resolve is hardened. He's _left a hole where my heart should be. _I had trusted him for so long and the entire time he had been betraying me, using me. He has lied for years, nothing he says can be trusted. He is nothing but a filthy liar, an evil sorcerer.

"You are hereby under arrest." I state calmly, advancing on him.

His shoulder's droop, his head lowers, and he stands there in complete defeat. A solitary tear falls from his eye as I advance on him. I place my sword to his chest, and he looks up to meet my eyes once more. He searches my eyes, but he finds nothing there. He has made me a fool, as betrayed me for so long. First Morgana, then Agravaine, and now Merlin. No one will betray me ever again.

I am through.

I have waited, prayed, and now I realize the truth. My father was right, he was always right. A king must rule alone. If he lets others in they will only betray him, will only use him. My father was a strong king and now so will I. Hate fills me and with it comes the power my father had always wanted for me.

"You have committed treason against Camelot and its King." I say slowly, allowing the hate to fill my eyes. "For this and the use of magic, you are hereby sentanced to death."

"Arthur! Please!" the condemned starts, his eyes wide and chest heaving in fear.

"You would be the death of me, sorcerer." I glare, his fear and use of my name feeling like salt on an open wound. "But now, _I will be the death of you."_

"Arthur." Tears fall from his eyes as I bring my sword back. "Arthur."

My arm plunges forward and I keep my eyes locked with his, forcing back the wince as my sword slides into him. His eyes widen, and a gasp of pain escapes his lips. Pain and agony fills his eyes and with one firm twist of the sword, the traitor is no more.


End file.
